


Erotyczne fantazje 142

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 142

Głośne jęki wypełniały całe pomieszczenie, kiedy Ruby od tyłu wchodziła swoim członkiem w kobiecość Weiss. Przywódczyni pieprzyła swoją partnerkę szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając delikatność na bok. Chciała pokazać swojej kochance siłę i dominację, którą nad nią ma.

Weiss wrzeszczała z rozkoszy i błagała swoją liderkę o więcej. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie zwierzęcy jęk, kiedy poczuła jak gęsta i ciepła substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej cipki.


End file.
